


Additions

by ImAnIdiot



Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAnIdiot/pseuds/ImAnIdiot
Summary: Like it or not, B will only ever be an addition to L.





	Additions

Everyone at Wammy’s is being lied to. Of this, you’re sure. They’re all being told that they have a choice, that they have a life, when really they don’t. They are replaceable tools for Quillsh Wammy to move around as chess pieces. The only one who really matters in this situation is who Wammy likes and Wammy likes L. Thus, L rules the world and the quest to become him is _everything_.

It’s rather a marvel that you’re the only one to have figured it out. It’s so _obvious_ to you, but you suppose that people only see what they wish to. Humans are so dumb, it’s laughable, honestly. It’d be better for the world if humans would just...disappear.

Sometimes you think that if you weren’t human, it’d be better. Maybe then you wouldn't have made the mistakes you have; maybe then it wouldn't have hurt so much when A died. As it is, you’re a shitty human being, even under the impression that all humans are inherently bad.

This. Is. All. Your. Fault.

_You_ got your parents killed. **You** didn’t save A in time. **YOU** are in line to be L.

...You don’t want to be L. You want to be Beyond Birthday.

Too. Bad.

It doesn’t matter what _you_ want; you don’t have a choice. Even if you know the truth of your prison, you still can’t get out; it’s still a _prison_.

Someday, you’ll become L, but maybe you’ll kill the guy out of spite, first. If you’re going to be L, you’d like it to be on your own terms.

Fuck, you wish you could leave.

You can’t.

You cross your room and open the window to chase away the smell of decay and tears. You’re not quite sure if the tears were your own or A’s, but you think it’s both. You sigh and lean your arms on the window sill, looking out across the dark lawn. You needed this.

The cool breeze is soothing and the faint sound of crickets is calming. It gives you a little hope; makes you a little more optimistic. It’s nights like these that make you think you could change your future; make you think you could run away and never come back…

But, that won’t happen.

This is a prison and you’re a prisoner and like it or not, you’ll always be but a mere add-on.

B will only ever be an addition to the name of **L**.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on all the art you see of the B (in regard to Beyond Birthday) having an L as a base.


End file.
